northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Ravine
Makoto Ravine (真斗レイヴン Makoto Reivun) is the twenty-fourth Fantasy Hero Legion Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Miyuki Onodera for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and FHL Partners, Inc. Trademarks on the title were filed by FHL Partners, GP-NET and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions on November 27, 2017. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and written by Miyuki Hanaori, this series premiered on April 30, 2018, replacing Tokushu-tai Rhythm Mixers, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. It concluded on February 1, 2019 for a total of 200 episodes. The series stars Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as the series' main protagonist. Synopsis In human world, there were other existing human creatures who has the abilities of both a ghost and a vampire called the Vampire Ghosts (ヴァンパイアゴースト Vanpaia Gōsuto). The vampire ghosts are the ghosts that can be seen and touched by humans but they can possess into a human's body just like as the normal ghosts did. The vampire ghosts are the evildoers of the human world, but there were others wanted to live a normal life just like the humans do. An example of evil vampire ghosts is the Black Vampire Ghost Syndicate, who wanted to control the world of humans by converting every single human to become evil vampire ghosts. But according to the prophecy, only a chosen one (who is a half-human and half-vampire ghost) can stop the evil plan of Black Vampire Ghost Syndicate. Can Makoto Robinson (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux), who is also a half-human and half-vampire ghost and a chosen one referred in the said prophecy, stop this threat created by the evil vampire ghosts? Characters The Vampire Ghost Warriors Allies Robinson Family *Chihiro Robinson *Rebecca Robinson Okamori News Network *Saki Ishino *Mikaela Takahara *Mizuho Sakiguchi *Miyuki Kamihoriuchi *Natsuri Kamihoriuchi *Chiyo Tanikaze *Rihoko Mikami *Mitsuki Ishino Other Allies *Heavenly Goddess Romanne *Haruna Matsuzaka *Taiga Maekawa *Tatsuki Nagawara *Sachiru Ishimori *Pauline Mendoza *Yuichi Tanaka (temporary sided; killed after abducted) *Setsuna Kirifuda (Makoto's old friend; brainwashed by Senacherib) Villains Black Vampire Ghost Syndicate *Senacherib Rimmons *Houka Rimmons *Mizraim Hosokawa *Ishvi Kageyama *Yuichi Tanaka (later betrayed) *Demon Goddess Handorf *Dr. Masato Nagata (brainwashed by Houka) Arsenal Henshin Device *Vampire Ghost Buckler - belt-based transformation device *Black Vampire Ghost Consoler - belt-based transformation device *Black Vampire Ghost Buckler - belt-based transformation device *Spirit Fillers - bottle-shaped collective henshin device ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Weapons * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles and Mecha *Vampire Ghost Bike - ATV-based motor vehicle *Vampire Ghost Guardians - Vampire Ghost Warriors' mecha ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Episode list episodes}} The episode titles in this Fantasy Hero Legion series are composed of two words or phrases, and separated by comma in between. The first word or phrase were written in kanji/kana while the other one were written in English. The episodes referred here as "Mysteries". The episodes were divided into ten story arcs called "Chapters". *'First Chapter' - Episodes 1-20 *'Second Chapter' - Episodes 21-40 *'Third Chapter' - Episodes 41-60 *'Fourth Chapter' - Episodes 61-80 *'Fifth Chapter' - Episodes 81-100 *'Sixth Chapter' - Episodes 101-120 *'Seventh Chapter' - Episodes 121-140 *'Eighth Chapter' - Episodes 141-160 *'Ninth Chapter' - Episodes 161-180 *'Tenth Chapter' - Episodes 181-200 #Mystery 01: Vampire Ghosts, Humans (ヴァンパイアゴースト、Ｈｕｍａｎｓ Vanpaia Gōsuto, Hyūmanzu) (04/30/2018) #MRVampireGhostsHumans #Mystery 02: Observe, Surveillance (上げる、Ｓｕｒｖｅｉｌｌａｎｃｅ Ageru, Sābeiransu) (05/01/2018) #MRObserveSurveillance #Mystery 03: Prophecy, Destiny (預言、Ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ Yogen, Dezutinī) (05/02/2018) #MRProphecyDestiny #Mystery 04: Tragic, Accident (悲壮、Ａｃｃｉｄｅｎｔ Hisō, Akushidento) (05/03/2018) #MRTragicAccident #Mystery 05: Death, Grief (死没、Ｇｒｉｅｆ Shibotsu, Gurifu) (05/04/2018) #MRDeathGrief #Mystery 06: Afterlife, Prophecy (後生、Ｐｒｏｐｈｅｃｙ Goshō, Purofeshī) (05/07/2018) #MRAfterlifeProphecy #Mystery 07: Revive, Change (再燃、Ｃｈａｎｇｅ Sainen, Chēnji) (05/08/2018) #MRReviveChange #Mystery 08: Encounter, Familiar (鉢合わせ、Ｆａｍｉｌｉａｒ Hachiawase, Famiriā) (05/09/2018) #MREncounterFamiliar #Mystery 09: Appreciation, Reunion (鑑賞、Ｒｅｕｎｉｏｎ Kanshō, Reunion) (05/10/2018) #MRAppreciationReunion #Mystery 10: Chosen People, Great Team (選民、Ｇｒｅａｔ Ｔｅａｍ Senmin, Gurēto Chīmu) (05/11/2018) #MRChosenPeopleGreatTeam #Mystery 11: Stray, Believe (踏み違える、Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Fumichigaeru, Berību) (05/14/2018) #MRStrayBelieve #Mystery 12: Good Game, Risk (好取組、Ｒｉｓｋ Kōtorikumi, Rizuku) (05/15/2018) #MRGoodGameRisk #Mystery 13: Escape, Capture (脱出、Ｃａｐｔｕｒｅ Dasshutsu, Kyapuchā) (05/16/2018) #MREscapeCapture #Mystery 14: Trigger, Captivated (トリガー、Ｃａｐｔｉｖａｔｅｄ Torigā, Kyaputibētto) (05/17/2018) #MRTriggerCaptivated #Mystery 15: Disgust, Drastic (胸糞、Ｄｒａｓｔｉｃ Munakuso, Dorasuchikku) (05/18/2018) #MRDisgustDrastic #Mystery 16: Plan, Plot (計画、Ｐｌｏｔ Keikaku, Purotto) (05/21/2018) #MRPlanPlot #Mystery 17: Differentiate, Difference (分ける、Ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｃｅ Wakeru, Diferensu) (05/22/2018)#MRDifferentiateDifference #Mystery 18: Quarrel, Reconcile (遣り合う、Ｒｅｃｏｎｃｉｌｅ Yariau, Rikonsairu) (05/23/2018) #MRQuarrelReconcile #Mystery 19: Keen, Forbidden (俊敏、Ｆｏｒｂｉｄｄｅｎ Shunbin, Fōrubidden) (05/24/2018) #MRKeenForbidden #Mystery 20: Punishment, Eager (罰、Ｅａｇｅｒ Batsu, Īgā) (05/25/2018) #MRPunishmentEager #Mystery 21: Diffuse, Refuse (散漫、Ｒｅｆｕｓｅ Sanman, Rifyūzu) (05/28/2018) #MRDiffuseRefuse #Mystery 22: Upset, Descend (覆す、Ｄｅｓｃｅｎｄ Kutsugaesu, Dessendo) (05/29/2018) #MRUpsetDescend #Mystery 23: Puzzle, Mystery (パズル、Ｍｙｓｔｅｒｙ Pazuru, Misuterī) (05/30/2018) #MRPuzzleMystery #Mystery 24: Frustration, Commotion (挫折、Ｃｏｍｍｏｔｉｏｎ Zasetsu, Komōshon) (05/31/2018) #MRFrustrationCommotion #Mystery 25: Hide, Unhide (佚、Ｕｎｈｉｄｅ Itsu, Anhaido) (06/01/2018) #MRHideUnhide #Mystery 26: Refuge, Pursuit (隠れ家、Ｐｕｒｓｕｉｔ Kakurega, Pāsutto) (06/04/2018) #MRRefugePursuit #Mystery 27: Confrontation, Action (対立、Ａｃｔｉｏｎ Tairitsu, Akushon) (06/05/2018) #MRConfrontationAction #Mystery 28: Experiment, Usage (試作、Ｕｓａｇｅ Shisaku, Yūzēji) (06/06/2018) #MRExperimentUsage #Mystery 29: Investigation, Victim (審査、Ｖｉｃｔｉｍ Shinsa, Bikkuchimu) (06/07/2018) #MRInvestigationVictim #Mystery 30: Reality, Chance (現実、Ｃｈａｎｃｅ Genjitsu, Chansu) (06/08/2018) #MRRealityChance #Mystery 31: Defend, Confront (庇いたて、Ｃｏｎｆｒｏｎｔ Kabaitate, Konfuronto) (06/11/2018) #MRDefendConfront #Mystery 32: Desperation, Underwill (教余、Ｕｎｄｅｒｗｉｌｌ Kyōyo, Andāuiru) (06/12/2018) #MRDesperationUnderwill #Mystery 33: Fate, Fight (運命、Ｆｉｇｈｔ''Unmei, Faito'') (06/13/2018) #MRFateFight #Mystery 34: Treasure, Reassign (宝、Ｒｅａｓｓｉｇｎ Takara, Rēazain) (06/14/2018) #MRTreasureReassign #Mystery 35: Precaution, Deceit (予防、Ｄｅｃｅｉｔ Yopō, Deshītto) (06/15/2018) #MRPrecautionDeceit #Mystery 36: Cause, Counter (本源、Ｃｏｕｎｔｅｒ Hongen, Kauntā) (06/18/2018) #MRCauseCounter #Mystery 37: Chaste, Remnant (純、Ｒｅｍｎａｎｔ Jun, Remunanto) (06/19/2018) #MRChasteRemnant #Mystery 38: Destiny, Resolve (天命、Ｒｅｓｏｌｖｅ Tenmei, Rezōrubu) (06/20/2018) #MRDestinyResolve #Mystery 39: Trace, Trick (事跡、Ｔｒｉｃｋ Jiseki, Torikku) (06/21/2018) #MRTraceTrick #Mystery 40: Haphazard, Defense (出鱈目、Ｄｅｆｅｎｓｅ Detarame, Defensu) (06/22/2018) #MRHaphazardDefense #Mystery 41: Alter, Limitless (アルター、Ｌｉｍｉｔｌｅｓｓ Arutā, Rimitoresu) (06/25/2018) #MRAlterLimitless #Mystery 42: Breakaway, Time (離脱、Ｔｉｍｅ Ridatsu, Taimu) (06/26/2018) #MRBreakawayTime #Mystery 43: Hesitation, Deception (躊躇、Ｄｅｃｅｐｔｉｏｎ Chūcho, Desepushon) (06/27/2018) #MRHesitationDeception #Mystery 44: Brave, Oblivion (ブレイブ、Ｏｂｌｉｖｉｏｎ Bureibu, Oburivion) (06/28/2018) #MRBraveOblivion #Mystery 45: Fade, Unwanted (呆ける、Ｕｎｗａｎｔｅｄ Bokeru, Anwanteddo) (06/29/2018) #MRFadeUnwanted #Mystery 46: Captive, Rescue (俘、Ｒｅｓｃｕｅ Toriko, Resukyū) (07/02/2018) #MRCaptiveRescue #Mystery 47: Thrive, Forsaken (成功、Ｆｏｒｓａｋｅｎ Seikō, Fōruzēken) (07/03/2018) #MRThriveForsaken #Mystery 48: Trust, Measure (誠、Ｍｅａｓｕｒｅ Makoto, Meshā) (07/04/2018) #MRTrustMeasure #Mystery 49: Justice, Mistakes (正義、Ｍｉｓｔａｋｅｓ Seigi, Misutēkisu) (07/05/2018) #MRJusticeMistakes #Mystery 50: Definition, Disgust (定義、Ｄｉｓｇｕｓｔ Teigi, Disugasuto) (07/06/2018) #MRDefinitionDisgust #Mystery 51: Surpass, Escape (優れる、Ｅｓｃａｐｅ Sugureru, Esukēpu) (07/09/2018) #MRSurpassEscape #Mystery 52: Apology, Surrender (詫び、Ｓｕｒｒｅｎｄｅｒ Wabi, Sarendā) (07/10/2018) #MRApologySurrender #Mystery 53: Restart, Collection (リスタート、Ｃｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ Risutāto, Korekushon) (07/11/2018) #MRRestartCollection #Mystery 54: Grab, Gasp (掴む、Ｇａｓｐ Tsukamu, Gasupu) (07/12/2018) #MRGrabGasp #Mystery 55: Return, Exchange (機関、Ｅｘｃｈａｎｇｅ Kikan, Ekusuchēnji) (07/13/2018) #MRReturnExchange #Mystery 56: Idea, Resolute (主旨、Ｒｅｓｏｌｕｔｅ Shuji, Resoryūto) (07/16/2018) #MRIdeaResolute #Mystery 57: Sacrifice, Hindrance (犠牲、Ｈｉｎｄｒａｎｃｅ Gisei, Hindoransu) (07/17/2018) #MRSacrificeHindrance #Mystery 58: Genius, Intern (ジニウス、Ｉｎｔｅｒｎ Jiniusu, Intān) (07/18/2018) #MRGeniusIntern #Mystery 59: Operation, Berserk (操作、Ｂｅｒｓｅｒｋ Sousa, Berusāku) (07/19/2018) #MROperationBerserk #Mystery 60: Surrender, Escapade (譲る、Ｅｓｃａｐａｄｅ Yuzuru, Esukapēdo) (07/20/2018) #MRSurrenderEscape #Mystery 61: Hidden, Uncover (人知れず、Ｕｎｃｏｖｅｒ Hitoshirezu, Ankabā) (07/23/2018) #MRHiddenUncover #Mystery 62: Conflict, Deceive (葛藤、Ｄｅｃｅｉｖｅ Kattou, Deshību) (07/24/2018) #MRConflictDeceive #Mystery 63: Intern, Skill (実習生、Ｓｋｉｌｌ Jisshūsei, Sukiru) (07/25/2018) #MRInternSkill #Mystery 64: Ambition, Collide (野望、Ｃｏｌｌｉｄｅ Yabou, Koraido) (07/26/2018) #MRAmbitionCollide #Mystery 65: Treasure, Belief (宝、Ｂｅｌｉｅｆ Takara, Berīfu) (07/27/2018) #MRTreasureBelief #Mystery 66: Haste, Chase (ヘイスト、Ｃｈａｓｅ Heisuto, Cheisu) (07/30/2018) #MRHasteChase #Mystery 67: Capture, Explanation (捕物、Ｅｘｐｌａｎａｔｉｏｎ Torimono, Ekusupurenēshon) (07/31/2018) #MRCaptureExplanation #Mystery 68: Struggle, Fear (藻掻く、Ｆｅａｒ Mogaku, Fia) (08/01/2018) #MRStruggleFear #Mystery 69: Rage, Angst (怒り、Ａｎｇｓｔ Ikari, Angusuto) (08/02/2018) #MRRageAngst #Mystery 70: Danger, Trap (危難、Ｔｒａｐ Kinan, Torappu) (08/03/2018) #MRDangerTrap #Mystery 71: Deity, Plan (神明、Ｐｌａｎ Shinmei, Puran) (08/06/2018) #MRDeityPlan #Mystery 72: Greed, Rage (利横、Ｒａｇｅ Riyoko, Reiji) (08/07/2018) #MRGreedRage #Mystery 73: Catastrophe, Problem (破局、Ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍ Hakyoku, Puroburemu) (08/08/2018) #MRCatastropheProblem #Mystery 74: Trouble, Answer (トラブル、Ａｎｓｗｅｒ Toraburu, Anzā) (08/09/2018) #MRTroubleAnswer #Mystery 75: Traces, Victim (残影、Ｖｉｃｔｉｍ Zan'ei, Vikutimu) (08/09/2018) #MRTracesVictim #Mystery 76: Teamwork, Strategy (チームワーク、Ｓｔｒａｔｅｇｙ Chīmuwāku, Sutoratejī) (08/13/2018) #MRTeamworkStrategy #Mystery 77: Forfeiture, Great Loss (召し上げる、Ｇｒｅａｔ Ｌｏｓｓ Meshiageru, Gureito Rosu) (08/14/2018) #MRForfeitureGreatLoss #Mystery 78: Despair, Finding Hope (絶望、Ｆｉｎｄｉｎｇ Ｈｏｐｅ Zetsubō, Faindingu Hōpu) (08/15/2018) #MRDespairFindingHope #Mystery 79: Hollows, Solution (ホローズ、Ｓｏｌｕｔｉｏｎ Horōzu, Sorūshon) (08/16/2018) #MRHollowsSolution #Mystery 80: Plan, Power Up (計画、Ｐｏｗｅｒ Ｕｐ Keikaku, Pāwā Appu) (08/17/2018) #MRPlanPowerUp #Mystery 81: Problem, Define (問題、Ｄｅｆｉｎｅ Mondai, Defain) (08/20/2018) #MRProblemDefine #Mystery 82: Frustrate, Revenge (挫折、Ｒｅｖｅｎｇｅ Zasetsu, Revenji) (08/21/2018) #MRFrustrateRevenge #Mystery 83: Ambush, Chopper (待ち伏せ、Ｃｈｏｐｐｅｒ Machibuse, Choppā) (08/22/2018) #MRAmbushChopper #Mystery 84: Betrayal, Evil (裏切り、Ｅｖｉｌ Uragiri, Īviru) (08/23/2018) #MRBetrayalEvil #Mystery 85: Doubt, Ally (疑惑、Ａｌｌｙ Giwaku, Arai) (08/24/2018) #MRDoubtAlly #Mystery 86: Answer, Question (応える、Ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎ Kotaeru, Kuesuchon) (08/27/2018) #MRAnswerQuestion #Mystery 87: Makoto-Senacherib, Romanne-Handorf (真斗−スナケリッブ、Ｒｏｍａｎｎｅ−Ｈａｎｄｏｒｆ Makoto-Sunakeribu, Rōmān-Handorufu) (08/28/2018) #MRMakotoSenacheribRomanneHandorf #Mystery 88: Connection, Two People (連絡、Ｔｗｏ Ｐｅｏｐｌｅ Renraku, Tsu Pīporu) (08/29/2018) #MRConnectionTwoPeople #Mystery 89: Traitor, Trial (国賊、Ｔｒｉａｌ Kokuzoku, Toraiaru) (08/30/2018) #MRTraitorTrial #Mystery 90: Reason, Death (曰く、Ｄｅａｔｈ Iwaku, Desu) (08/31/2018) #MRReasonDeath #Mystery 91: Funeral, Anger (送り、Ａｎｇｅｒ Okuri, Ēngā) (09/03/2018) #MRFuneralAnger #Mystery 92: Operation Order, Abduct (作戦命令、Ａｂｄｕｃｔ Sakusen Meirei, Abudakuto) (09/04/2018) #MROperationOrderAbduct #Mystery 93: Continuous, Refusal (持続的、Ｒｅｆｕｓａｌ Jizoku-teki, Refyusaru) (09/05/2018) #MRContinuousRefusal #Mystery 94: Errors, Savage (箇条、Ｓａｖａｇｅ Kajou, Saveji) (09/06/2018) #MRErrorsSavage #Mystery 95: Heist, New Equipment (ヘイスト、Ｎｅｗ　Ｅｑｕｉｐｍｅｎｔ Heisuto, Nyū Ekūiputomento) (09/07/2018) #MRHeistNewEquipment #Mystery 96: Infiltration, Zion (浸出、Ｚｉｏｎ Shinshutsu, Zaion) (09/10/2018) #MRInfiltrationZion #Mystery 97: Consequence, Trace (結果、Ｔｒａｃｅ Kekka, Torēsu) (09/11/2018) #MRConsequenceTrace #Mystery 98: Brothers, Terror (兄弟、Ｔｅｒｒｏｒ Kyōdai, Teroru) (09/12/2018) #MRBrothersTerror #Mystery 99: Approach, Blast (接近、Ｂｌａｓｔ Sekkin, Burasuto) (09/13/2018) #MRApproachBlast #Mystery 100: Cruel, Brave (非道い、Ｂｒａｖｅ Hidoi, Bureibu) (09/14/2018) #MRCruelBrave #Mystery 101: Loopholes, Drift (抜け道、Ｄｒｉｆｔ Nukemichi, Dorifuto) (09/17/2018) #MRLoopholesDrift #Mystery 102: Payback, Forbade (ペイバック、Ｆｏｒｂａｄｅ Peibakku, Fōrubēdo) (09/18/2018) #MRPaybackForbade #Mystery 103: Scare, Crucial (恐慌、Ｃｒｕｃｉａｌ Kyōkō, Kurusharu) (09/19/2018) #MRScareCrucial #Mystery 104: Anguish, Haste (苦しみ、Ｈａｓｔｅ Kurushimi, Hēsuto) (09/20/2018) #MRAnguishHaste #Mystery 105: Vanish, Deprive (喪失、Ｄｅｐｒｉｖｅ Sōshitsu, Depuraibu) (09/21/2018) #MRVanishDeprive #Mystery 106: Past, Mystery (身元、Ｍｙｓｔｅｒｙ Mimoto, Misuterī) (09/24/2018) #MRPastMystery #Mystery 107: Dread, Investigate (怖じけ、Ｉｎｖｅｓｔｉｇａｔｅ Ojike, Inbesutigeto) (09/25/2018) #MRDreadInvestigate #Mystery 108: Investigation, Backup (調査、Ｂａｃｋｕｐ Chōsa, Bakkappu) (09/26/2018) #MRInvestigationBackup #Mystery 109: Battle, Old Friend (戦い、Ｏｌｄ Ｆｒｉｅｎｄ Tatakai, Ōrudo Furendo) (09/27/2018) #MRBattleOldFriend #Mystery 110: Moment, Reminisce (刹那、Ｒｅｍｉｎｉｓｃｅ Setsuna, Reminisu) (09/28/2018) #MRMomentReminisce #Mystery 111: Defunct, Missing (デファンクト、Ｍｉｓｓｉｎｇ Defankuto, Mishingu) (10/01/2018) #MRDefunctMissing #Mystery 112: Fraction, Behind (半端、Ｂｅｈｉｎｄ Hanpa, Behaindo) (10/02/2018) #MRFractionBehind #Mystery 113: Haunted, Shambles (お化け、Ｓｈａｍｂｌｅｓ Obake, Shanburuzu) (10/03/2018) #MRHauntedShambles #Mystery 114: Cross, Attempt (クロス、Ａｔｔｅｍｐｔ Kurosu, Atenputo) (10/04/2018) #MRCrossAttempt #Mystery 115: Affliction, Fair (苦渋、Ｆａｉｒ Kujū, Feia) (10/05/2018) #MRAfflictionFair #Mystery 116: Phase, Face (形相、Ｆａｃｅ Gyōsō, Feisu) (10/08/2018) #MRPhaseFace #Mystery 117: Wrongdoing, Right (不都合、Ｒｉｇｈｔ Futsugō, Raito) (10/09/2018) #MRWrongdoingRight #Mystery 118: Retrieve, Rediscover (取出す、Ｒｅｄｉｓｃｏｖｅｒ Toridasu, Redisukabā) (10/10/2018) #MRRetrieveRediscover #Mystery 119: Confront, Damage (対する、Ｄａｍａｇｅ Taisuru, Dameji) (10/11/2018) #MRConfrontDamage #Mystery 120: Search, Defend (探す、Ｄｅｆｅｎｄ Sagasu, Defendo) (10/12/2018) #MRSearchDefend #Mystery 121: Takeover, Possible (乗っ取り、Ｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ Nottori, Poshiburu) (10/15/2018) #MRTakeoverPossible #Mystery 122: Surprise, Denial (驚愕、Ｄｅｎｉａｌ Kyōgaku, Denaiaru) (10/16/2018) #MRSurpriseDenial #Mystery 123: Development, Traced (動き、Ｔｒａｃｅｄ Ugoki, Torēsudo) (10/17/2018) #MRDevelopmentTraced #Mystery 124: Hope, New Armor (希望、Ｎｅｗ Ａｒｍｏｒ Kibō, Nyū Āmā) (10/18/2018) #MRHopeNewArmor #Mystery 125: Despair, Pathetic' (絶望、Ｐａｔｈｅｔｉｃ 'Zetsubō, Pasechikku'') (10/19/2018) #MRDespairPathetic'' #Mystery 126: Savage, Sacrifice (殺伐、Ｓａｃｒｉｆｉｃｅ Satsubatsu, Sakurifaisu) (10/22/2018) #MRSavageSacrifice #Mystery 127: Defender, Destruction (弁護者、Ｄｅｓｔｒｕｃｔｉｏｎ Bengosha, Desutorakushon) (10/23/2018) #MRDefenderDestruction #Mystery 128: Frustrate, Gamble (挫折、Ｇａｍｂｌｅ Zasetsu, Gyanburu) (10/24/2018) #MRFrustrateGamble #Mystery 129: Redemption, Refuge (訴求、Ｒｅｆｕｇｅ Sokyū, Refyūji) (10/25/2018) #MRRedemptionRefuge #Mystery 130: Culprit, Connive (犯罪者、Ｃｏｎｎｉｖｅ Hanzaisha, Konaibu) (10/26/2018) #MRCulpritConnive #Mystery 131: Vengeance, Outrage (仇討ち、Ｏｕｔｒａｇｅ Adauchi, Autorēji) (10/29/2018) #MRVengeanceOutrage #Mystery 132: Risk, Fulfill (冒す、Ｆｕｌｆｉｌｌ Okasu, Furufiru) (10/30/2018) #MRRiskFulfill #Mystery 133: Past, Discover (身元、Ｄｉｓｃｏｖｅｒ Mimoto, Disukabā) (10/31/2018) #MRPastDiscover #Mystery 134: Objective, Haunt (目星、Ｈａｕｎｔ Meboshi, Honto) (11/01/2018) #MRObjectiveHaunt #Mystery 135: Wrath, Driven (憤然、Ｄｒｉｖｅｎ Funzen, Doriven) (11/02/2018) #MRWrathDriven #Mystery 136: Gross, Conflict (ぐろい、Ｃｏｎｆｌｉｃｔ Guroi, Konfurikuto) (11/05/2018) #MRGrossConflict #Mystery 137: Dreams, Unlock (夢、Ｕｎｌｏｃｋ Yume, Anrokku) (11/06/2018) #MRDreamsUnlock #Mystery 138: Trial, Error (トライアル、Ｅｒｒｏｒ Toraiaru, Erā) (11/07/2018) #MRTrialError #Mystery 139: Secret, Search (秘密、Ｓｅａｒｃｈ Himitsu, Sāchi) (11/08/2018) #MRSecretSearch #Mystery 140: Problem, Sage (問題、Ｓａｇｅ Mondai, Sēji) (11/09/2018) #MRProblemSage #Mystery 141: Compatibility, Question (会い相、Ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎ Aishō, Kūesuchon) (11/12/2018) #MRCompatibilityQuestion #Mystery 142: Missing, Searching (欠落、Ｓｅａｒｃｈｉｎｇ Ketsuraku, Sātchingu) (11/13/2018) #MRMissingSearching #Mystery 143: Culprit, Purpose (元凶、Ｐｕｒｐｏｓｅ Genkyou, Pāpozu) (11/14/2018) #MRCulpritPurpose #Mystery 144: Stray, Team-Up (不見違える、Ｔｅａｍ−Ｕｐ Fumichigaeru, Chīmu Appu) (11/15/2018) #MRStrayTeamUp #Mystery 145: Mystery, Resolution (奥の手、Ｒｅｓｏｌｕｔｉｏｎ Okunote, Resoryushon) (11/16/2018) #MRMysteryResolution #Mystery 146: Spirit Filler, Reason (スピリットフィラー、Ｒｅａｓｏｎ Supiritto Firā, Rīzon) (11/19/2018) #MRSpiritFillerReason #Mystery 147: Unknown, Configuration (不明、Ｃｏｎｆｉｇｕｒａｔｉｏｎ Fumei, Konfigyureshon) (11/20/2018) #MRUnknownConfiguration #Mystery 148: Mysterious, Intention (不価値、Ｉｎｔｅｎｔｉｏｎ Fukachi, Intenshon) (11/21/2018) #MRMysteriousIntention #Mystery 149: Lost, Found? (ロスト、Ｆｏｕｎｄ？ Rosuto, Faundo?) (11/22/2018) #MRLostFound #Mystery 150: Fate, In-Between (運命、Ｉｎ−Ｂｅｔｗｅｅｎ Unmei, In-Bītouīn) (11/23/2018) #MRFateInBetween #Mystery 151: Distant, Hunt (遥か、Ｈｕｎｔ Haruka, Hanto) (11/26/2018) #MRDistantHunt #Mystery 152: Entrance, Despair (入口、Ｄｅｓｐａｉｒ Irikuchi, Desupeiru) (11/27/2018) #MREntranceDespair #Mystery 153: Start, Again (始まり、Ａｇａｉｎ Hajimari, Agen) (11/28/2018) #MRStartAgain #Mystery 154: Conciliate, Believe (呼応、Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Koō, Birību) (11/29/2018) #MRConciliateBelieve #Mystery 155: Revelation, Reveal (啓示、Ｒｅｖｅａｌ Keiji, Revīru) (11/30/2018) #MRRevelationReveal #Mystery 156: Explain, Purpose (解き明かす、Ｐｕｒｐｏｓｅ Tokiakasu, Pāpozu) (12/03/2018) #MRExplainPurpose #Mystery 157: Abduction, Gesture (誘拐、Ｇｅｓｔｕｒｅ Yūkai, Gesuchā) (12/04/2018) #MRAbductionGesture #Mystery 158: Caution, Rescue (危ない、Ｒｅｓｃｕｅ Abunai, Resukyū) (12/05/2018) #MRCautionRescue #Mystery 159: Find, Keep (ファインド、Ｋｅｅｐ Faindo, Kīpu) (12/06/2018) #MRFindKeep #Mystery 160: Birthday, Infinite (誕生日、Ｉｎｆｉｎｉｔｅ Tanjōbi, Infinito) (12/07/2018) #MRBirthdayInfinite #Mystery 161: Counter, Deface (カウンター、Ｄｅｆａｃｅ Kauntā, Defeisu) (12/10/2018) #MRCounterDeface #Mystery 162: New Plan, Deceit (新しいの計画、Ｄｅｃｅｉｔ Atarashi no Keikaku, Deshitto) (12/11/2018) #MRNewPlanDeceit #Mystery 163: Vengeance, Haphazard (仇討ち、Ｈａｐｈａｚａｒｄ Katakiuchi, Hafazādo) (12/12/2018) #MRVengeanceHaphazard #Mystery 164: Reason, Wrath (理、Ｗｒａｔｈ Kotowari, Rāsu) (12/13/2018) #MRReasonWrath #Mystery 165: Misery, Defeat (憂い事、Ｄｅｆｅａｔ Ureigoto, Defīto) (12/14/2018) #MRMiseryDefeat #Mystery 166: Confusion, Restart (乱脈、Ｒｅｓｔａｒｔ Ranmyaku, Resutāto) (12/17/2018) #MRConfusionRestart #Mystery 167: Resolution, Revolution (決議、Ｒｅｖｏｌｕｔｉｏｎ Ketsugi, Revoryūshon) (12/18/2018) #MRResolutionRevolution #Mystery 168: Critical, Elevate (クリティカル、Ｅｌｅｖａｔｅ Kuritikaru, Erebēto) (12/19/2018) #MRCriticalElevate #Mystery 169: Forbid, Secret (封じる、Ｓｅｃｒｅｔ Fūjiru, Shikuretto) (12/20/2018) #MRForbidSecret #Mystery 170: Escape, Off-Guard (逃げる、Ｏｆｆ−Ｇｕａｒｄ Nigeru, Ofu-gādo) (12/21/2018) #MREscapeOffGuard #Mystery 171: Requiem, Forsake (レキエム、Ｆｏｒｓａｋｅ Rekiemu, Forusēku) (12/24/2018) #MRRequiemForsake #Mystery 172: Celebration, Christmas (祝い、Ｃｈｒｉｓｔｍａｓ Iwai, Kurisumasu) (12/25/2018) #MRCelebrationChristmas #Mystery 173: Failure, Continue (不成功、Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅ Fuseikō, Kontinue) (12/26/2018) #MRFailureContinue #Mystery 174: Static, Strategy (スタティック、Ｓｔｒａｔｅｇｙ Sutatikku, Sutoratejī) (12/27/2018) #MRStaticStrategy #Mystery 175: Justification, Defy (位置合わせ、Ｄｅｆｙ Ichiawase, Defai) (12/28/2018) #MRJustificationDefy #Mystery 176: Countdown, Time (カウントダウン、Ｔｉｍｅ Kauntodaun, Taimu) (12/31/2018) #MRCountdownTime #Mystery 177: New Year, 2019 (新年、２０１９ Shinnen, Nisen jū-kyū) (01/01/2019) #MRNewYear2019 #Mystery 178: Gather, Complain (集まる、Ｃｏｍｐｌａｉｎ Atsumaru, Konpurein) (01/02/2019) #MRGatherComplain #Mystery 179: Warning, Action (注意書、Ａｃｔｉｏｎ Chūisho, Akushon) (01/03/2019) #MRWarningAction #Mystery 180: Revolution, Revolt (回線、Ｒｅｖｏｌｔ Kaisen, Revoruto) (01/04/2019) #MRRevolutionRevolt #Mystery 181: Battle, Honor (攻防戦、Ｈｏｎｏｒ Kōbōsen, Honoru) (01/07/2018) #MRBattleHonor #Mystery 182: Ungrateful, Distrust (無し、Ｄｉｓｔｒｕｓｔ Nashi, Disutorasuto) (01/08/2019) #MRUngratefulDistrust #Mystery 183: Apology, Reconcile (誤り、Ｒｅｃｏｎｃｉｌｅ Ayamari, Rekonsairu) (01/09/2019) #MRApologyReconcile #Mystery 184: Challenge, Acceptance (肉薄、Ａｃｃｅｐｔａｎｃｅ Nikuhaku, Akuseputansu) (01/10/2019) #MRChallengeAcceptance #Mystery 185: Suffer, Chaos (負かす、Ｃｈａｏｓ Makasu, Kaosu) (01/11/2019) #MRSufferChaos #Mystery 186: Victims, Crisis (罹災者、Ｃｒｉｓｉｓ Risaisha, Kuraishisu) (01/14/2019) #MRVictimsCrisis #Mystery 187: Disaster, At Risk (災害、Ａｔ Ｒｉｓｋ Saigai, Atto Risuku) (01/15/2019) #MRDisasterAtRisk #Mystery 188: Chance, Last Hope (チャンス、Ｌａｓｔ Ｈｏｐｅ Chansu, Rasuto Hōpu) (01/16/2019) #MRChanceLastHope #Mystery 189: Turn, Return (ターン、Ｒｅｔｕｒｎ Tān, Ritān) (01/17/2019) #MRTurnReturn #Mystery 190: Alteration, Fighter (アルテレーション、Ｆｉｇｈｔｅｒ Aruterēshon, Faitā) (01/18/2019) #MRAlterationFighter #Mystery 191: Precaution, Prepare (予防、Ｐｒｅｐａｒｅ Yobou, Purepea) (01/19/2019) #MRPrecautionPrepare #Mystery 192: Revert, Reverse (レバート、Ｒｅｖｅｒｓｅ Rebāto, Ribāsu) (01/20/2019) #MRRevertReverse #Mystery 193: Revenge, Fight Back (仇、Ｆｉｇｈｔ Ｂａｃｋ Kataki, Faito Bakku) (01/21/2019) #MRRevengeFightBack #Mystery 194: Overlord, Overkill (オーバーロード、Ｏｖｅｒｋｉｌｌ Ōbārōdo, Ōbākiru) (01/22/2019) #MROverlordOverkill #Mystery 195: Prophet, Destined (預言者、Ｄｅｓｔｉｎｅｄ Yogensha, Desutindo) (01/25/2019) #MRProphetDestined #Mystery 196: Way, Will (通り、Ｗｉｌｌ Toori, Uiru) (01/28/2019) #MRWayWill #Mystery 197: Good, Evil (善い、Ｅｖｉｌ Yoi, Īviru) (01/29/2019) #MRGoodEvil #Mystery 198: Eradicate, Falldown (絶やす、Ｆａｌｌｄｏｗｎ Tayasu, Forudaun) (01/30/2019) #MREradicateFalldown #Mystery 199: Victor, Fate (勝者、Ｆａｔｅ Shōsha, Feito) (01/31/2019) #MRVictorFate #Mystery 200 (FINAL): Restart, Rebuild (レスタート、Ｒｅｂｕｉｌｄ Resutāto, Rebirudo) (02/01/2019) #MRRestartRebuild Cast Cast was confirmed on March 1, 2018. Main cast *Makoto Robinson / Makoto Ravine (真斗ロビンソン／真斗レイヴン Makoto Robinson / Makoto Reivun): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēshū Raikkuēfura) *Saki Ishino (石乃 佐紀 Ishino Saki): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Hezekiah Robinson / Royal Crusader (ヘゼカイア·ロビンソン／ロイヤルクルゼーダー Hezekaia Robinson / Roiyaru Kuruzēdā): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Rei Robinson / Verde Blizzard (例ロビンソン／ヴァーデーブリザード Rei Robinson / Vādē Burizādo): Noriko Hirayama (平山 典子 Hirayama Noriko) *Senacherib Rimmons / Wrath Fighter (スナケリッブ·リメンス／ロスファイター Sunakeribbu Rimensu / Rosu Faitā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Kagura Murayama / Agile Chaser (村山 神楽／アジャイルチェイサー Murayama Kagura / Ajairu Cheisā): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズアナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Raichiko Kusanagi / Hunter Breaker (草薙 等市子／ハンターブレイカー Kusanagi Raichiko / Hantā Bureikā): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) Supporting cast *Mikaela Takahara (高原 ミカエラ Takahara Mikaera): Ayumi Takizawa (滝沢 あゆみ Takizawa Ayumi) *Chihiro Robinson / Edge Chopper (知宏ロビンソン / エッジチョッパー Chihiro Robinson / Edji Choppā): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *Rebecca Robinson (レベッカ·ロビンソン Rebekka Robinson): Miho Inukai (狗飼 美帆 Inukai Miho) *Mizuho Sakiguchi (先口 瑞穂 Sakiguchi Mizuho): Makino Tatsumi (辰巳 槙野 Tatsumi Makino) *Romanne / Great Oblivion / Alter Limitless (ローマーン / グレイトオブリヴィオン/ アルターリミトレス Rōmān / Gureito Oburivion / Arutā Rimitoresu); Haruna Matsuzaka (松阪 陽菜 Matsuzaka Haruna): Reiko Sabatame (サバタメレイコ Sabatame Reiko) *Taiga Maekawa / Great Oblivion (前川 太華 /グレイトオブリヴィオン Maekawa Taiga / Gureito Oburivion): Remon Igarashi (五十嵐 檸檬 Igarashi Remon) *Miyuki Kamihoriuchi (上堀内 深行 Kamihoriuchi Miyuki): Chiriko Saneda (実打 地理娘 Saneda Chiriko) *Houka Rimmons / Purge Destroyer (砲火リメンス / パージデズトロイヤー Hōka Rimensu / Pāji Dezutoroiyā): Minami Takenaka (竹中 皆実 Takenaka Minami) *Natsuri Kamihoriuchi (上堀内 眠 Kamihoriuchi Natsuri): Yoshiko Ishihara (石原 敬子 Ishihara Yoshiko) *Mizraim Hosokawa / Black Zion Blue (細川ミズレイム / ブラックザイオンブルー Hosokawa Mizureimu / Burakku Zaion Burū): Ryoji Murataka (村高 料時 Murataka Ryōji) *Ishvi Kageyama / Black Zion Red (景山イシュヴィ / ブラックザイオンレッド Kageyama Ishuvi / Burakku Zaion Reddo): Nagase Kawasumi (川澄 曼背 Kawasumi Nagase) *Chiyo Tanikaze (谷風 知代 Tanikaze Chiyo): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Rihoko Mikami (診神 李芳子 Mikami Rihōko): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Tatsuki Nagawara (永笑 辰起 Nagawara Tatsuki): Inoue Matsunaga (松永 井上 Matsunaga Inoue; PRISM) *Sachiru Ishimori (石盛 七輪 Ishimori Sachiru): Natsumi Daidouji (大道寺 なつみ Daidōji Natsumi) *Mitsuki Ishino (石乃 深月 Ishino Mitsuki): Nagisa Souma (蒼真 凪沙 Sōma Nagisa) *Yuichi Tanaka (田仲 唯一 Tanaka Yūichi): Hoji Kawasaki (川関 宝治 Kawasaki Hōji) *Pauline Mendoza (ポリーン·メンドサ Porīn Mendoza): Kanako Mochizuki (望月 可南子 Mochidzuki Kanako) *Demon Goddess Handorf (ハンドルフ Handorufu): Yumi Takenaka (竹中 結美 Takenaka Yumi) *Dr. Masato Nagata (南方 雅人 Nagata Masato): Itsuki Nakahara (中原 五木 Nakahara Itsuki) *Setsuna Kirifuda (切札 刹那 Kirifuda Setsuna); Unnamed Vampire Ghost (某氏ヴァンパイアゴーストリック Bōshi Vanpaia Gōsuto; voice): Kanako Ogasawara (小笠原 可奈子 Ogasawara Kanako) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Makoto Ravine: Anaira Fukuzawa (福沢 アナイラ Fukuzawa Anaira) *Royal Crusader: Katsuhiro Isomura (磯村 克浩 Isomura Katsuhiro) *Verde Blizzard: Mako Sonoda (園田 真子 Sonoda Mako) *Agile Chaser: Hiroko Matsumori (松森 敬子 Matsumori Hiroko) *Hunter Breaker: Ryoka Fukuzono (福園 良家 Fukuzono Ryōka) *Wrath Fighter: Tatsuhiko Asai (浅生 哲彦 Asai Tatsuhiko) Permanent suit actors *Koichi Furujima (古島 喜一 Furujima Koichi) *Haruna Sugimori (杉森 陽菜 Sugimori Haruna) *Ryoji Natsushima (夏島 量児 Natsushima Ryōji) *Keigo Munakata (棟方 警固 Munakata Keigo) *Gentaro Hashiwara (箸藁 元太朗 Hashiwara Gentarō) *Hiromu Asakura (浅倉 拡 Asakura Hiromu) *Miroki Katsumura (勝村 魅録 Katsumura Miroki) *Tatsumi Kazumiya (数宮 達美 Kazumiya Tatsumi) *Shion Hayamori (速森 紫苑 Hayamori Shion) *Takeshi Nakazato (中里 嶽市 Nakazato Takeshi) *Shun Mochiyama (糯山 竣 Mochiyama Shun) *Sakuya Murahashi (村橋 炸薬 Murahashi Sakuya) *Mira Yasunori (保則 観等 Yasunori Mira) *Chitose Ashiyama (足山 千歳 Ashiyama Chitose) *Kanade Furutoko (古所 かなで Furutoko Kanade) *Ryuga Ishikawa (石川 龍翔 Ishikawa Ryūga) *Ranmaru Kamenashi (亀梨 欄丸 Kamenashi Ranmaru) *Fujiko Izanagi (伊邪那岐 藤子 Izanagi Fujiko) *Kiyohiko Iwamura (岩村 輝彦 Iwamura Kiyohiko) *Asumu Kitadai (肩台 アスム Kitadai Asumu) Cast Cast was confirmed on March 1, 2018. Main cast *Makoto Robinson / Makoto Ravine (真斗ロビンソン／真斗レイヴン Makoto Robinson / Makoto Reivun): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēshū Raikkuēfura) *Saki Ishino (石乃 佐紀 Ishino Saki): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Hezekiah Robinson / Royal Crusader (ヘゼカイア·ロビンソン／ロイヤルクルゼーダー Hezekaia Robinson / Roiyaru Kuruzēdā): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Rei Robinson / Verde Blizzard (例ロビンソン／ヴァーデーブリザード Rei Robinson / Vādē Burizādo): Noriko Hirayama (平山 典子 Hirayama Noriko) *Senacherib Rimmons / Wrath Fighter (スナケリッブ·リメンス／ロスファイター Sunakeribbu Rimensu / Rosu Faitā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Kagura Murayama / Agile Chaser (村山 神楽／アジャイルチェイサー Murayama Kagura / Ajairu Cheisā): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズアナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Raichiko Kusanagi / Hunter Breaker (草薙 等市子／ハンターブレイカー Kusanagi Raichiko / Hantā Bureikā): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) Supporting cast *Mikaela Takahara (高原 ミカエラ Takahara Mikaera): Ayumi Takizawa (滝沢 あゆみ Takizawa Ayumi) *Chihiro Robinson / Edge Chopper (知宏ロビンソン / エッジチョッパー Chihiro Robinson / Edji Choppā): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *Rebecca Robinson (レベッカ·ロビンソン Rebekka Robinson): Miho Inukai (狗飼 美帆 Inukai Miho) *Mizuho Sakiguchi (先口 瑞穂 Sakiguchi Mizuho): Makino Tatsumi (辰巳 槙野 Tatsumi Makino) *Romanne / Great Oblivion / Alter Limitless (ローマーン / グレイトオブリヴィオン/ アルターリミトレス Rōmān / Gureito Oburivion / Arutā Rimitoresu); Haruna Matsuzaka (松阪 陽菜 Matsuzaka Haruna): Reiko Sabatame (サバタメレイコ Sabatame Reiko) *Taiga Maekawa / Great Oblivion (前川 太華 /グレイトオブリヴィオン Maekawa Taiga / Gureito Oburivion): Remon Igarashi (五十嵐 檸檬 Igarashi Remon) *Miyuki Kamihoriuchi (上堀内 深行 Kamihoriuchi Miyuki): Chiriko Saneda (実打 地理娘 Saneda Chiriko) *Houka Rimmons / Purge Destroyer (砲火リメンス / パージデズトロイヤー Hōka Rimensu / Pāji Dezutoroiyā): Minami Takenaka (竹中 皆実 Takenaka Minami) *Natsuri Kamihoriuchi (上堀内 眠 Kamihoriuchi Natsuri): Yoshiko Ishihara (石原 敬子 Ishihara Yoshiko) *Mizraim Hosokawa / Black Zion Blue (細川ミズレイム / ブラックザイオンブルー Hosokawa Mizureimu / Burakku Zaion Burū): Ryoji Murataka (村高 料時 Murataka Ryōji) *Ishvi Kageyama / Black Zion Red (景山イシュヴィ / ブラックザイオンレッド Kageyama Ishuvi / Burakku Zaion Reddo): Nagase Kawasumi (川澄 曼背 Kawasumi Nagase) *Chiyo Tanikaze (谷風 知代 Tanikaze Chiyo): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Rihoko Mikami (診神 李芳子 Mikami Rihōko): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Tatsuki Nagawara (永笑 辰起 Nagawara Tatsuki): Inoue Matsunaga (松永 井上 Matsunaga Inoue; PRISM) *Sachiru Ishimori (石盛 七輪 Ishimori Sachiru): Natsumi Daidouji (大道寺 なつみ Daidōji Natsumi) *Mitsuki Ishino (石乃 深月 Ishino Mitsuki): Nagisa Souma (蒼真 凪沙 Sōma Nagisa) *Yuichi Tanaka (田仲 唯一 Tanaka Yūichi): Hoji Kawasaki (川関 宝治 Kawasaki Hōji) *Pauline Mendoza (ポリーン·メンドサ Porīn Mendoza): Kanako Mochizuki (望月 可南子 Mochidzuki Kanako) *Demon Goddess Handorf (ハンドルフ Handorufu): Yumi Takenaka (竹中 結美 Takenaka Yumi) *Dr. Masato Nagata (南方 雅人 Nagata Masato): Itsuki Nakahara (中原 五木 Nakahara Itsuki) *Setsuna Kirifuda (切札 刹那 Kirifuda Setsuna); Unnamed Vampire Ghost (某氏ヴァンパイアゴーストリック Bōshi Vanpaia Gōsuto; voice): Kanako Ogasawara (小笠原 可奈子 Ogasawara Kanako) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Makoto Ravine, Ravine Guardian: Anaira Fukuzawa (福沢 アナイラ Fukuzawa Anaira) *Royal Crusader, Crusader Guardian: Katsuhiro Isomura (磯村 克浩 Isomura Katsuhiro) *Verde Blizzard, Blizzard Guardian: Mako Sonoda (園田 真子 Sonoda Mako) *Agile Chaser, Chaser Guardian: Hiroko Matsumori (松森 敬子 Matsumori Hiroko) *Hunter Breaker, Breaker Guardian: Ryoka Fukuzono (福園 良家 Fukuzono Ryōka) *Wrath Fighter, Fighter Guardian: Tatsuhiko Asai (浅生 哲彦 Asai Tatsuhiko) *Great Oblivion: Junko Nagata (永田 絢子 Nagata Junko) *Alter Limitless: Makoto Ichimori (市森 摩事 Ichimori Makoto) *Edge Chopper: Chisato Origata (折形 千里 Origata Chisato) *Purge Destroyer: Makino Usada (氏田 巻野 Usada Makino) *Black Zion Blue: Jouji Hagino (萩野 上司 Hagino Jōji) *Black Zion Red: Toru Usagi (兎 都潤 Usagi Tōru) Permanent suit actors *Koichi Furujima (古島 喜一 Furujima Koichi) *Haruna Sugimori (杉森 陽菜 Sugimori Haruna) *Ryoji Natsushima (夏島 量児 Natsushima Ryōji) *Keigo Munakata (棟方 警固 Munakata Keigo) *Gentaro Hashiwara (箸藁 元太朗 Hashiwara Gentarō) *Hiromu Asakura (浅倉 拡 Asakura Hiromu) *Miroki Katsumura (勝村 魅録 Katsumura Miroki) *Tatsumi Kazumiya (数宮 達美 Kazumiya Tatsumi) *Shion Hayamori (速森 紫苑 Hayamori Shion) *Takeshi Nakazato (中里 嶽市 Nakazato Takeshi) *Shun Mochiyama (糯山 竣 Mochiyama Shun) *Sakuya Murahashi (村橋 炸薬 Murahashi Sakuya) *Mira Yasunori (保則 観等 Yasunori Mira) *Chitose Ashiyama (足山 千歳 Ashiyama Chitose) *Kanade Furutoko (古所 かなで Furutoko Kanade) *Ryuga Ishikawa (石川 龍翔 Ishikawa Ryūga) *Ranmaru Kamenashi (亀梨 欄丸 Kamenashi Ranmaru) *Fujiko Izanagi (伊邪那岐 藤子 Izanagi Fujiko) *Kiyohiko Iwamura (岩村 輝彦 Iwamura Kiyohiko) *Asumu Kitadai (肩台 アスム Kitadai Asumu) Theme songs Intro theme (主題歌) *『Seigi no Yumiya (正義の弓矢; The Bow and Arrow of Justice)』 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition (作曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Arrangement (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera), Chikaru Miura (美浦 千歌留 Miura Chikaru; R&N) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert songs (挿入歌) Notes *This marks as Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux's comeback project in Fantasy Hero Legion Series franchise after she did three Tokushu-tai series in three years. Her previous FHL series project was The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana in 2014. *This series marks as a reunion project of Darkkauciux, Delaine Morse-Damson, Ryuunosuke Ikari, Anaira Ramones, Chisato Moritaka, Kaori Mayama, Naomi Watanabe and Minori Maeda after Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. **Also, this marks as the reunion project of Darkkauciux, Mayama, Watanabe, Maeda and Remon Igarashi after their recently-concluded Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. *This series was Darkkauciux's first directorial job in television (and second overall after 20 Generations: The Tokushu-tai All Team Gathering) under the name Rancelle C. Damson. *This was the first Fantasy Hero Legion series after Monsters In The Sea to be aired five times a week in primetime slot (Mondays to Fridays). *The series' concept regarding virus has a resemblance to the concept of 20th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Category:2018 North Chevronian TV series debuts